The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method of manufacturing the solid-state imaging device, and an electronic apparatus.
In the related art, as the solid-state imaging device used in digital cameras and video cameras, there are a CCD type solid-state imaging device and a CMOS type solid-state imaging device. The solid-state imaging device images an imaging target by sensing light focused by a micro lens by a light sensing section through a color filter.
In recent years, for example, along with a reduction in size of an apparatus such as a digital camera, and a mobile phone on which the solid-state imaging device are mounted, there is a demand for a reduction in size and an increase in pixels of the solid-state imaging device. However, there is a problem in that, when reducing the size and increasing the pixels of the solid-state imaging device, the distance between the light sensing section and the micro lens is shortened, incident light to the light sensing section is reduced, and thus, sensitivity of the solid-state imaging device declines.
Thus, there is a method of increasing the incident light to the light sensing section by providing a plurality of lenses to change a focal position of the incident light, thereby improving sensitivity of the solid-state imaging device (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 04-233759 and 2009-224361).